One Piece: Share the sea
by Firerocket
Summary: After a strange disappearance of the Straw Hats a little over a year ago,an unknown force haves gain control of the seas. A young man name Vandal with the power of a devil fruit, set sails with some new friends to investigate. What they will find,my shock them
1. Chapter 1: Gone with the waves

"Hey Luffy,mind it sit up there with you?" Usopp asked. He tried to to climb on top of the head of the Sunny,but he kept sliding down. Luffy turned to Usopp and nodded."Sure thing buddy." he said. Usopp just looked at him for a moment and sighed."Can you help me up,but- HEY! EASY!." Usopp was pulled up roughly by his hyper captain and laid there."Dang it Luffy! not so rough!." he said. Luffy smiled and petted Chopper on his head. The little reindeer doctor was sleeping in his lap." Heh,sorry dude." Luffy laughed. Usopp pulled his self up and sat slid beside Luffy." Sometimes...i wonder why your out captain and also,if Chopper was awake,he would so hate you for petting his head like a dog." Usopp said. Luffy watched as Chopper snuggled against his chest."Nawl,he don't mind one bit really." he said. Usopp sighed and looked at the clear blue sky. His mind seem to be at ease when glanced upon it and so was Luffy's."So...how does it feel to reach the redline.?" he asked. Luffy looked up at the sky and kinda laid back."I feel like we are nearly there. However..something in my stomach..something telling me it won't be easy reaching the other side." he said. Usopp smirked."Sure its not the meat calling?" he asked. Luffy held his stomach when it growled. It almost sounded like a wolf."Speaking of food...SAAAAANNNJJJJIIII!" Luffy called out. Usopp covered Chopper's ear and mean mugged Luffy." Damn Luffy,your going to wake up the poor thing." he said. Luffy rubbed the back of his head."Sorry..." he said

Sanji came from the kitchen and frowned. Hearing Luffy's plea for food made him mad. He felt like kicking him off the Sunny,but he was his captain." Shut-up Luffy! give me time!." Sanji went back inside the kitchen and slammed the door. "I swear,if he wasn't the captain..i'll kick his ass off the ship." Sanji said. Nami,who was sitting at the table working on sea charts replied to him comment."Same here." she sipped some tea before she spoke again."Thanks for inviting me in here." she said. Sanji lips curled up."Oh,no biggie Nami-swan~ i wonder where Robin-chawn is." he said. He added a spice in a small pot. The smell of species and seasons filled the air." She said she was going to hang with Zoro." Nami said. Sanji gritted his teeth and put the sauce that he made in the pot on some meat."That moss head? pff." he said. Nami nodded and finished a sea chart and stood up." I wish you two would get along." she said. Sanji put the plates on the table."Not with that three swords bastard." he said."The food is almost done. I forgot to make something...damn." he said."It's fine. Hey,i'm going to check my log pose outside." Nami grabbed her sea chart and left out. Sanji nodded and his face turned red."Shes so darn pretty~ i'm just...madly in love with her~." Sanji chimed and giggled. The love sick cook started to get distracted,but soon enough snapped out of it."Oh shit...i have to put the rolls in. This shouldn't take long at all." Sanji buttered the rolls and put them in the oven."This should only take a few. I just pray to god that Luffy doesn't brother me till this stuff is done." he said and sat down in a chair. As he waited,he thought about Nami...like always.

Meanwhile,Zoro was out in the deck lifting weights."I'm not strong...i have to get stronger." he said. He tossed the heavy weights up and got into a handstand. He caught the weights with feet and started to lift them. Robin than came to him with a bottle of water in her hand." Still thinking about Thriller Bark?" she asked. Zoro looked at her without saying a word. How did she know about what happened between him and Kuma? Zoro than stopped lifting the weights,allowing them to fall with a thud. He than sat on the ground cris cross and wiped his head with an towel. He than replied."Yeah..." he said. Robin sat down beside him,tossing the water at him. She pulled out a book and flipped through the pages."You don't mind if i sit here do you?" she asked. Zoro sighed."Nawl. I don't mind it." he said. He took the other weights beside him and started to lift them. "Uh..what are you reading?" he asked. "More of the history about the sky lsland." Robin replies. Zoro started to chuckle,as the memories of skypia flowed through his mind."Heh,that place was something else. Fake gods and stuff. It started to like it at first." he said. Robin nodded."It's a nice and relaxful place. Eenel just messed things up." Robin said. Zoro nodded."Can't believe those people looked up to him as god. The guy was nuts" he said. "Well,than didn't have a choice to. Eenel had devil fruit powers. I feel bad that we couldn't stop the place with getting destroyed. I'm glad i found the city of gold there." Robin said. Both Robin and Zoro where carrying on a nice conversation about Jaya and Skypia

Inside the heart of the ship was the ship wright Franky and the straw hat's musician, Brook. As Franky worked on a new invention of his,Brook worked a new music piece. He started to hum as he wrote on the paper."That sounds good...oh wait...no,no,no." Brook sighed as marked out a music note on the paper. He than replaced it with a new one."Now..lets see how this sounds. I hope Luffy and the others will like this." Brook begin to play his violin,a smooth and relaxing sound begin to flow from it."Ummmm...that sounds super~." Franky said as he worked. Franky seemed to be working on some kind battle gear for Sunny. "Now,i need work on some battle armor for...for.." Franky held his noise but the sneeze escaped."FRANKY! whew! bless me." he said and wiped his forhead. Brook stopped playing and watched Franky work."Wow,thats pretty good." Brook said with interest. Franky double checked the blueprints and smiled at Brook's comment."Thanks." he said. At the same,their stomachs both started to growl."Wow...i'm hungry." Franky said. Before Brook could speak, Nami ran inside."Guys! hurry up and look at this!." she said and ran back outside. Franky and Brook looked at each other than followed her out. They wondered what was going on.

"Whoa..whats up with those clouds?" Luffy said. Nami looked up at the clouds,which than released a breath of wind."Oh crap! everyone hang on to something! nami said. Chopper was blown off from the top of the Sunny's head."HEEELLLPP!" he cried out. Luffy quickly grabbed Chopper,than Usopp. He jumped down from the head safely. The three of them hung on to something as ordered. The raging waves begin to pound the big boat,but Franky was prepare."It's my...oh..." his eyes widen. Everyone had the same reaction and couldn't believe what was happening. A pillar or dome of water begin to surround them."The water..its GOING TO CAVE IN ON US!" Nami shouted. Just like she said,the dome of water fell on them and swallowed them. What was last heard was..their screams of terror.


	2. ch:2 The news spread! Straw hats gone?

_"Papa..why can't i come with you? i'm strong enough! i have the power of the gem-gem fruit!." a little boy cried. The brown haired boy hung on to his farther's tick black jacket. The boy's farther let out a laugh and rustled his son's hair."Listen my dear boy, your still to young to join me and my crew's voyage right now." he said. The boy made a face than said."But i have the-" was than interrupted by his farther."That's a good power,but that doesn't mean anything. I'm still upset that you ate that thing." he said. "But i was hungry and this old guy let me have in at the market place." the boy said. the farther sighed. "Besides the point,you still don't know how to use your powers well. You need a little training...know what i mean?" he said. the boy folded his arms and huffed."Yeah i guess..but do you have to go so soon?" the boy asked. His father pulled out his wanted poster from his pocket than pointed at it."I'm wanted,the marines are getting worst here. My vacation is over boy!" he said."Come on,lets go." he told him. The boy followed his farther to outside,to a barrel that was sitting by a run-down building. the building had wooden planks on the door and windows with the sigh"keep out" pined on the door. The boy climbed barrel and looked at his farther."Hey pa..whats in this barrel and why do you like it so much?" he asked."Well,theres a special kind of drink in there. My captain,when i was a younger found this special drink and he told us to never,ever drink it. He trusted me with it and told me to watch over it for him. I kept it here,because no one never comes around here. Thats why..i want you to protect it while i'm gone. Deal?" he asked his son._

_The boy nodded."Right pa! i'll do my best to protect it!." he said. The man laughed."Outta boy! also! make sure you never,ever drink this." the father said. the boy nodded."I promise!" he said."Outta boy~." he said. Someone than called out the boy's farther."Come on captain! time to go!." one of his crew mates."Seems like my crew is ready. Hey,take this." the farther took off a necklace with clear beads on it."These are frozen ice beads. The ice will never melt,unless the first owner is in torblue." he said. The boy took necklace and put it on his neck."Thanks pa,i'll keep up with this always." he said. The farther nodded."You better! those are rare beads! anyways Vandal..take care of you uncle and aunt..to." the farther said."Well..i'm off." he started to walk back to his ship."raise the anchor and get ready to set sail!." the boy's farther said. "Ok Captain " his crew shouted. They removed the odd looking anchor from the water. The navigator than begin stir the ship and it slowly moved through the water. Before they left,Vandal ran along side the ship as it coasted down the harbor. "PA! WHEN I GROW UP! I'M GOING TO BECOME A PIRATE CAPTAIN AND SAIL WITH MY ON CREW! I'LL SURPASS YOU!" vandal's words echoed through the evening ear,reaching his farther's ear_

"Such a damn boring day this is..it's nice however..but still boring." Vandal glanced at the cloudless sky."The sky is evening boring..theres nothing in but annoying birds." he rested his back on the smooth wall of the building as he rested on top of the building. He continue look at the clear and sighed."I promised him that i'll be become a pirate... i need to get my lazy ass up and make something happen. I need some kind of sigh or something!." he stood on the barrel and shouted. Just than a newspaper dropped in his hands."The newspaper..." he said."Eh,don't feel like reading right now." he jumped from the barrel and headed for town. When he got there,everyone was looking into paper."Umm,the paper seems interesting. I guess i'll look at for now.." he said. Vandal opened the paper up and begin to read it."Umm, stock market, some's island money whatever, the straw hat pirates disappearance,some new tyrants of the sea..wait..what. Straw hats disappearance..new tyrants?" Vandal's face was in the new paper as he read. It was like reading a good book."After the disappearance of the Straw Hats a year ago, a tyrant or tyrants begin to gain control of the sea. Even the marine's elites don't know about the tyrants,but they seem to after something? something like what i wonder." Vandal said. He remembered seeing the straw hats and reading about them in another paper

"Weren't they same crew that defeated one of the warlords,crocodile, beat that Kuro guy, beat axe hand Morgan, beat that other guy i forget his name..,went to skypia,cause a riot at Enies Loby.?" Vandal said."Holy crap,these guys are freaking gangsters..dang i want to have a crew like that straw hat luffy." he rolled the paper up in put it in his back pocket. He overheard people saying how evil the Straw Hats where,some found them as heroes. "Eh, i better get that stuff for uncle and aunt. I was to busy day dreaming." he said and walked to the produce market."Uh,whats up miss. Can i get some blackberries,apples,pears, green beans,some bread,some fresh water,some milk,some cherries,some bananas,some oranges,and some pickles?" he asked. The old lady smiled as Vandal hand over the money."Your auntie sure do need alot of stuff." she begin to bag up some of the requested items. Vandal leaned on the counter and chuckled."Heh..tell me about it." he said and begin to mess with his necklace. He nearly jumped out his skin when a little boy came zooming by him. Behind him was three rough looking men."Whoa,that seems like torblue." Vandal said and ran closely behind them. The lady laid the stuff on the counter."Here you go young-where did he go?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: "the boy with the bracelet! vandal's promise begins"**_

"Hand it over boy..if you know whats best for you." One of the thugs said. He gripped a big sword in his hand and pointed it at boy. The second thug pointed a riffle at the boy and said."Unless you want to be sliced and cut up..i thing you should hand it over." he said. The boy was caught at a dead end. He seem to be holding something tightly in his fist and kept it close to his chest. He than said."No! i have to get this back to the professor at once!." he shouted. The third thug jumped in." Boy,do you have anything idea what that bracelet is? it's something thats gonna make our dreams come true and some little brat isn't gonna get in out way!. Now hand it over!" he said. Boy spit in his face and manged to get away from the thugs and dashed off._"i can't let them have this..no matter what. This was my very first mission by the professor..i just can't let them! no way!."_ the boy thought as he ran. People in streets watched as the boy ran away and the thugs ran after him. They all hid in fear as those thugs came running back. Even if their where many of the towns folks there...that could had least called the marines. Vandal watched,abit shame of the townsfolks." I mean damn..theres three of them and a ton of you. Are you all really scared of them?" he said and popped his knuckles." I lost the due to the crowd of cowards,but..i found them. Time to help the kid." he said and ran off to the kid

The boy looked back."They are still after me..i might as well give up.." he said with a sighed. Just when the boy was about to give up,he bumped into his rescuer."Hey kid..whats up?" Vandal asked with his hands in his pocket. The boy backed up some and heard the thug's foot steps closing in. "Hey,no need to be scared of me. How about this..i help you out? just get behind me." Vandal said with a thumbs up. The boy had no choice,even if he didn't trust the Vandal he behind him. "Hey goggles..get out the way!" the thugs said."Hey,don't hate and also,it's not nice to pick on little kids ya know." he said. The first thug pointed his sword at him and sneered."Get out the way punk!." he said. Vandal popped his knuckles and smirked."You gotta make me~." he said."Fine than..eat my sword!." the thug swung his sword at Vandal with a lot of power. However,Vandal held his arm out to block the sword."Thats it?" he teased."Urg! you annoying little-." the second thug shot his gun at Vandal,which deflect off of him."You guys are so lame! wonder why people are scared of you guys." he said and got into a fighting pose. The thugs backed up some,wondering what the hell was going on with Vandal."W-what is he?" the third thug said.

"I'm a gem man." Vandal said. His fist was than coated in an hard indigo color gem."Macho punch!." he than knocked out the thug with a blow to the face. Vandal smirked and folded his arms."Yeah,i', just that-" he started to say. He say that second thug aimed his gun and fired at Vandal. Vandal quickly turned his targeted body parts into gems."My turn. Ruby sharp shooter!." he said. Vandal held out his hand and fired sharp needle like ruby from his hand. The thug was shot in his chest and feel to the ground. He than faced the third thug and popped his knuckles."You want some to?" he said. The third thug backed up,sweating like a dog."No thanks,cause i'm outta here!." he said and fled. Vandal started to chuckle,than laugh."Alright! that was pretty interesting!." he said and turned to the kid. The kid backed up,holding the item in his hand."You helped me,thanks..but your nor stealing this bracelet form me!" he said. "Whoa,cool your jets kid,i'm going to steal anything." Vandal asked."My i ask..what kind of bracelet is that and why is it so important to you?" the kid than sighed."Let me tell you my first. It's Riley and this bracelet is for my professor in orange town. He says that its very rare." Riley said. "Really? how about i join you..as your bodyguard." Vandal suggested. Riley's eyes lid up."R-Really? oh! thats great! thanks uhhh..." he said. Vandal smiled and gave him a thumbs up."Vandal,nice to meet you. Follow me ok?" Vandal started to head for his home,with the young boy behind him.

"So Vandal..do you have any dreams?" Riley suddenly asked. Vandal nodded and said."Yep,i want to be a great pirate like my old man. I promised him i would become a good pirate like him and surpass him one day." he said. "Really? a pirate? that sounds like a good dream,but its kinda dangerous to one." he said."Thats the joy of it~ so anyways,do you have any dreams?" Vandal asked. Riley nodded."Yep,i want to become a the worlds greatest researcher one day,like the professor Crikin." he said. Vandal opened the door to his house and walked inside."Well that sounds good,i hope you do!." he said. Vandal saw that no one was around."I guess they are at work..." he said. Riley sat at an table and watched Vandal reach for a notebook on the table."Who are they?" Riley wondered." My uncle and aunt. I had to live them for all my life." Vandal started and begin to write on paper."Really..i know you said something about your dad being a pirate..what about your mom?" Riley asked. Vandal stopped writing for a second."Well..she died when i was born. Thats what my dad said." he kept writing. Riley placed his head on the table."O-Oh i'm very sorry..i shouldn't had brought that up." he said. Vandal laughed."No worries! it's fine man. Alright. Ya ready to go?" Vandal asked. Riley stood up from the table."Yes. What about your-" he started to say."I wrote them a note. Now lets go!"Vandal walked passed him and tapped him on the back,than walked out the door. Riley,with a big smile on his face,followed him

The two of them got on the fair size boat."Wow,you traveled far didn't ya?" Vandal asked. "Well, Orange town isn't very far from this island,but yeah." Riley said and started to row the boat."Well if you say so..Orange island,here we come~." Vandal said and laid back.


	4. Chapter 4

**" Orange town under seize! the lion and the old man."**

The sun was still blazing in the middle of the clear blue sky. Riley and Vandal drifted slowly,but surely to Orange Town. They have been on the water for a while and nothing there was killing Vandal's boredom..so he fell sleep. His harm was dangling in the water and he started to moan. The moaning started to annoy Riley."Vandal...VANDAL!" Riley said. Vandal ignored,well he couldn't really hear. Riley used the peddle and hit Vandal upside the head with it. Vandal woke up,with a pissed look."Hey you little squirt! what was all that for?!" Vandal snapped."You where making moaning noises! wait..your a devil fruit user right?!" Riley said. Vandal looked at him and nodded."Than don't stick your hand in the water!" Riley said. Vandal was ready to hit him,but stopped."Well,i didn't mean to!" Vandal said."I just got so bored..." Vandal said. Riley saw the newspaper rolled up in Vandal's pocket."Why don't you read the paper to kill your boredom.?" he asked. Vandal took the newspaper out his pocket and waved it in the air."I already read it.." he said. Riley threw him the paddle and snatched the paper out his hand."Lets switch. You row and i'll read. I haven't had the time to read the paper anyways." he said. Vandal huffed and begin to row the boat."Stupid kid..bossing around like i'm a child or something." he said. Vandal than saw the shock look on Riley's face."Whats wrong brat?" he asked. Riley started to sweat."S-S-Straw hats g-gone?!" he said

Vandal nodded."Yeah,they vanished about year ago. Now some crazy nuts are running the sea." he said. Riley read the part about the tyrants."Ummm they said it's not any fellow members of the government...or any pirates that they know of. I just wonder how this will effect the grandline,where the warlords stay." he said. Vandal sighed and really didn't care what was going on. His mind was set on a good ship and a crew."Uh-huh..i wonder to i guess." he said. Riley went on."Also the straw hats.." he said."Well uh...maybe they got swallowed by a wave or something."Vandal said."Strange..but maybe..anything could had happened." Riley said. _oh geez..whats up with him?_ Vandal rolled his eyes and saw the island."Hey..island ahead." Vandal started to roll abit faster."Great! i remember this spot. Orange town is up ahead~." he said. The two kept going until they made it to Orange's town's harbor. Once there,Riley tied the rope on a pole that stuck out of the water."Those darn pirates are still here." he said. Vandal had saw the pirate ship beside them and looked at the jolly roger."Who's ship?" he asked."It's captain humbug of the humming pirates and thats their ship,the beetle juice." Riley said."They been here for mouths now..they took over the whole orange town..because of a old man and his pet lion." Vandal was kinda interested in what Riley was saying."An old man his his lion?" he said. Riley nodded. Vandal followed Riley into town

"About a few mouths ago,the humming pirates came here half starving. An old man and his pet loin fed them until they had all their strength back. Due to their good cooking,the pirates didn't want to leave. Instead,they deiced to take control of Orange Town and kept the two cooks." Riley walked in front of an house."Wow...a cooking loin? what happen if they refuse?" Vandal asked."Well,they said that they would sell the loin to a circus." Riley said. Vandal laughed."Thats funny! a cooking loin and an old man. Their food must be that good." he said. Riley nodded and walked inside the house"Yep. They make the best food on the island! Hey Professor Crikin~ i'm back with the bracelet." Riley said. Crikin rolled his chair around seeing Riley and Vandal."Great! did this mission give you an hard time?" he asked. Riley hesitated."Well..kinda..but Vandal here helped me out. He haves a the power of a gem-gem fruit~." he said. Crikin sifted his glasses."Really now? interesting. It gives you to the power to sprout gems on your body right?" he asked. Vandal nodded."Yep. I can also shot them and control them." Vandal said proudly. "That seems cool. Now Riley..the bracelet." Crikin said. Riley handed the professor the golden bracelet with jewels on it."Oh my my my! this is great! you did great Riley. Also Vandal,thanks for helping my boy out~." Crikin than stood up and stretched." Alright,i'll make you something nice. You two can relax." he said. Vandal and Riley looked at each other and giggled.

_later that day..._

"Still no luck..." Vandal said with sigh. "I don't think this place have any good ships..oh well." he said. He looked up at the sky and saw that night was nearly coming. As he begin to turn the corner,he heard talking .

"Man,i hate it that the boss haves to get rid of that good cook already!." a voice said."Yeah, i didn't know that kitty cat would be worth that much money..and Captain humbug sure do love his money." another voice said."What about the old man?" the first voice asked. The voice chuckle."Well..hes gonna get rid of them..." he said. The two of them begin to chuckle.

"What? seeling the kitty cat and getting rid of the old man? not on my watch...i want to taste their good food." Vandal said to his self


End file.
